Trappings of Christmas
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Written for Kuria Dalmatia for the CCOAC Christmas Gift Fic Exchange! - A couple of weeks before Christmas, Hotch takes Reid out for a day trip to spend some time together, enjoying Christmas and everything that comes with it. And then they return home and just enjoy each other.


Trappings of Christmas

Ahmose Inarus

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the songs mentioned in this story, I do not make any financial profit off of writing this, and Hollyvale, Virginia is a fictional town that I made up.

* * *

Written for Kuria Dalmatia with the prompts "Carol of the Bells"; yule, mulled wine, marzipan & fruitcake

* * *

In hind sight, Aaron Hotchner should have kept his big mouth shut. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know better than to say what he said… But he had blurted out a stupid comment and that was it… he had passed the point of no return.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat, staring at Spencer Reid and his wildly gesticulating hands, which betrayed the young man's current excitement. In fact, Reid had forgotten all about the meatball that was speared onto his fork. Hotch raised his eyebrows and watched as the meatball finally went sailing through the air, bounced a couple of times and then rolled… until a waiter flattened it to the floor under his shoe.

Hotch turned his attention back to the young man who was the love of his life… It had all started with a conversation about Jack and his school Christmas party, and then Hotch had said, "then he asked me what 'Yule' was, and I wasn't sure what to tell him…" That's all it took… Reid was off and running at the mouth!

Hotch managed to get that Yule had been a Germanic winter celebration or something, there was a mention of the Winter Solstice and then he got lost… and yet Reid kept going… He was saying something about Yule Logs, a Goddess and a Twelfth Day… then he was mentioning Paganism and Wiccan celebrations and…

Hotch sighed and shook his head. He loved the boy, but he just could NOT keep up with him.

"Spencer."

"—because the Sun has been reborn and—huh?" Reid stopped, blinking himself out of his rant and looking at Hotch.

Hotch stared at Reid, then grinned and shook his head with a chuckle.

"… I was doing it again, wasn't I?" Reid asked, looking embarrassed.

"Yes, you were." Hotch smiled.

"… sorry."

"Don't be. Just because I stop you it doesn't mean that I hate it. It's one of the things I love about you." Hotch said, and Reid smiled and blushed slightly, before forking his last meatball into his mouth. Hotch grinned and caught the waiter's attention, asking for the check.

Then they pulled on their coats and left the restaurant. They wrapped their arms around each other's waists and walked down the street of the small Virginia town of Hollyvale… This small town with its old fashioned town square went all out for Christmas, and had become a place that families would bring their children for an afternoon and evening during the month of December… Hotch hadn't been able to bring Jack, but knowing that Reid hadn't really had much in regards to Christmas growing up, he decided it would be a nice little date to take his lover on.

They approached the town square (which was more of a circle), where the road was made of bricks and a gazebo sat in the middle of the round-about… In the gazebo, a local church choir was performing.

"Hark! How the bells, sweet silver bells  
All seem to say, "Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here, bringing good cheer  
To young and old, meek and the bold."

Hotch leaned over and pressed a kiss to Reid's cheek as they paused to watch and listen. A family passed by, the children eating hot, candied chestnuts that were being roasted by a couple at the edge of the square. Reid smiled and leaned in close to his lover.

"Come on." Hotch said, and the pair walked around the square, where the locals had set up stalls and booths with all the trappings of Christmas… There was a table with children and families making their own Christmas ornaments, and another where mostly women were making their own fresh wreathes.

Hotch pulled Reid over to a stall and bought them some mulled wine. "Here." He said to Reid, handing him the cup. "I know you're not too big on wine but… trust me. You'll like it." Reid accepted it with a small smile, warming his hands around the cup and sipping the contents. Hotch watched as Reid closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation. He then looked up at Hotch with sparkling eyes and smacked his lips.

"Good?" Hotch asked, and Reid nodded, taking another sip. "Good." Hotch chuckled, and the pair sat down on a bench, watching the children roasting marshmallows around a big bonfire and listening to the choir. Reid grinned as a little boy ran around the fire, waving a burning marshmallow on his stick and shrieking with laughter as his father chased him, trying to catch his son before the flaming marshmallow went flying…

Reid closed his eyes and sipped the wine, relishing the sounds and smells… burning wood, snow, crisp pine and the wine, as well as cider and cocoa… He could smell the roasted chestnuts and gingerbread, and a hint of the cologne of the man beside him. Reid cuddled closer and rested his head on Hotch's shoulder.

"Ever have those moments…" Reid murmured, "that you wish could last forever?"

"… I'm having one right now." Hotch admitted. Reid smiled and looked up at the man, accepting the kiss. "Want to go on the hay ride?"

"Hay ride?"

"It takes you around the town to see all the Christmas lights." Hotch explained.

"… Sure." Reid replied. Hotch guided Reid to his feet and they headed to the wagon that was being drawn by a pair of mules. They clamored into the wagon and curled up together in the corner, leaning against bales of hay. More people piled in, and then they were on their way. The driver of the wagon led the passengers in singing Christmas Carols. Reid didn't sing much, but he didn't stop smiling as he sipped his wine. The homes of the town of Hollyvale were beautifully decorated. The Christmas lights were over the top and spectacular.

Reid amused Hotch by commenting on how much this house and that house were paying on their electric bills for the lights…

The wagon passed the church, which had a life sized Nativity set up, and Reid was off on another tangent about everything involved, from the timing of the birth of Christ to when the Magi arrived and the significance of the gifts of incense, gold and myrrh, until Hotch had to gently shush him.

By the end of the hay ride, Reis's eyelids were drooping. When they got off of the wagon, a woman was handing out pieces of home made marzipan, made to look like little fruits. Reid nibbled one and his face lit up in delight, so Hotch purchased a large box of the treats and then guided Reid across the square… they picked up a fresh, handmade wreathe and some cider, then headed to the car… it was getting late, and they had nearly a two hour drive home. They had been in Hollyvale nearly all day…

They had taken part in a massive snowball fight and in a Snowman building contest and watched the local school children perform an adorable rendition of 'The Nutcracker'… They had tried different kinds of fruitcake, which Reid had never had before… they had listened to story tellers telling the children tales about Christmas… there was a story about Mistletoe and one about Holly… there was a story about a little angel and of course, the Nativity… they had purchased a special ornament to hang on their tree to commemorate this beautiful day they had spent together, and had even cut down their own Christmas tree (which was on top of the car) before heading to dinner…

And now they were on their way home. Hotch drove, with Reid curled up in the passenger seat, sipping his cider… His eyes were dark and heavy. He sighed and sunk down, allowing his eyes to close as he inhaled the steam from his drink. He heard Hotch shift behind him, and the radio came on.

_~- star upon the highest bough! And have yourself… a merry little Christmas night…~_

_~"That was Martina McBride with "Have Yourself and Merry Little Christmas"… and remember… you can help people in your community have a Merry Christmas… don't forget, this weekend is the deadline if you're going to take part in the Salvation Army Christmas Angel… Toys for Tots and Bikes for Tikes are also accepting last minute donations… and if you want to reach out and help and don't know how, check out our website or give us a call…"~_

~_Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away? Where is the laughter you used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play? My world is changing, I'm rearranging… does that mean Christmas changes too? Here are you Christmas? Do you remember the one you used to know? I'm not the same one, see what the time's done. Is that why you have let me go? Christmas is here, everywhere… Christmas is here, if you care! If there is love in your heart and your mind, you will feel like Christmas all the time! I feel you Christmas! I know I've found you! You never fade away! The joy of Christmas stays here inside us. And each and every heart will glow_.~

"… I like that one." Reid whispered, and Hotch glanced down at him as 'Carol of the Bells' began to play. "I've never heard it before…"

"Oh?" the man asked.

"Yeah… I mean… I guess that… I can relate to it."

"Oh?" Hotch said again.

"Well… it's someone who has lost the joy and magic that Christmas brings… and they can't understand why. I mean, granted, I knew why I'd lost it… but… then they find it again…"

"and?"

"… And so have I." Reid said, smiling up at Hotch, reaching across the center console and taking the man's hand. Hotch smiled back and lifted Reid's hand, kissing the back of it. Reid blushed and lowered his eyes, but was still smiling. "You gave it back to me…"

"… I'm glad." Hotch murmured. They rode in silence for a while until the song changed. "I like this one…" Hotch suddenly said. Reid listened. It started out soft and delicate…

_~Oh, holy night, the stars are brightly shining. It is the night of our dear saviors birth. Long lay the world, in sin and error pining…~_

Suddenly, it began to grow, in volume and intensity…

~_Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth… A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn…~_

The power and passion in the voices reached a peak, loud, dramatic, reverent and rejoicing all at once…

_~Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angels' voices. Oh Night Divine! Oh night, when Christ was born… Oh Night Divine, Oh night, Oh night divine.~_

"It speaks of the greatest hope amidst darkness." Reid nodded. "Also, this version is performed with a lot of drama, creating a bigger impact. The versions that are soft and delicate aren't nearly as powerful."

"Yeah." Hotch nodded, smiling. "The soft ones bore me. But versions like these," and he gestured towards the radio where the male vocalist was belting out _~Christ is the Lord, let ever, ever praise Thee—Noel, Noel!~_.

Reid nodded his agreement, enjoying the song. It was followed up by Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas Is You", and Hotch turned the radio down slightly. Reid sighed and smiled.

"I like this one, too." He said.

"… Really?" Hotch asked, surprised.

"Well… I at least like the message." Reid chortled, and threw Hotch a wink when the man looked at him. Hotch blinked at that, then grinned and chuckled.

"Thanks, baby."

"I love you." Reid declared.

"… I love you too, Spencer."

Finally, Hotch pulled into the garage of the home that he shared with his partner. Trans-Siberian Orchestra's "Christmas Eve/Sarajevo" was playing. The pair sat in the car in the garage silently until the song had ended, and only then did Hotch shut off of the motor and open the door. Reid sighed and followed.

"Go and grab a shower. I'll get the tree in." Hotch told him. Reid nodded and disappeared into the house, turning lights on for Hotch. Hotch pulled a pocket knife and cut the cords that had lashed the tree to the car and then seized the netting that held the tree contained and tugged it to the edge of the roof, finally toppling it off. He guided its fall and had it land soundly on the trunk, and then began to wrestle the tree through the door and into the hall.

It took him a while, but he got into the living room and headed over to the tree stand with it.

"Lift it." Hotch jumped and turned. Reid was standing there in his bathrobe, toweling his hair dry. "I'll help guide it into the tree stand."

"… Alright." Hotch nodded, and did just that. Reid knelt and maneuvered the trunk.

"Okay." Reid called, and Hotch lowered it. It landed with a thunk, and Reid quickly tightened the screws to keep it in place. "alright!" Hotch let go and stepped back. Reid scoot back on the floor and out from under the tree. Hotch smiled and gave him a hand to his feet and the pair stared at the tree.

"Well?" Reid asked. "You gonna open it?"

"Sure." Hotch said, reaching for the cord of Reid's bathrobe.

"The tree, you jerk, the tree!" Reid squealed, dancing away.

"Alright, alright…" Hotch sighed dramatically, and began to slit his knife up the tree, cutting through the mesh. Reid watched in delight as the tree's branches sprung out to their proper positions, and soon the scent filled the room.

"… It's perfect." Reid breathed as Hotch cleared the mesh away. "You go shower. I'm gonna vacuum up the needles. Then we can decorate it."

"Spencer… it's nearly midnight!"

"… I don't wanna wait!" Reid grinned, eyes sparkling. Hotch stared at him a moment, then sighed and shook his head.

"Your shower woke you up and gave you a second wind, didn't it? Yeah? Alright." And he headed upstairs. Reid scurried to the laundry room and got out the vacuum cleaner and began to vacuum up all the needles from the garage to the tree. When he was satisfied, he put it back in the laundry room closet and scampered back to the living room, where they had already unloaded the decorations for the tree and had it ready. Reid began to unpack the decorations and spread them out, and when Hotch emerged from his shower, he found a big Christmas mess. Reid himself was looking rather flamboyant wearing tinsel like a feather boa as he went down a lit string of lights, checking for any broken or burnt out bulbs.

Hotch chuckled and Reid looked up, grinning.

"You look ravishing, Spencer."

"Awww… thanks." Reid snickered. "Help me with the lights!"

"Okay." Hotch said, walking over and beginning to coil the strings of lights. Then he and Reid stood on either side of the tree, and starting at the top, began to wrap the lights around the tree, passing the coils back and forth to one another.

"this tree smells fantastic." Hotch commented after a few minutes of just admiring Reid's smile. At his comment, Reid's eyes lit up and sparkled, much like the tinsel that was still wrapped around him.

"It's a Balsam Fir!" He announced brightly. "They're known for their dark green coloration and their fragrance. They're closely related to the Fraser Fir! Other popular trees are the Colorado Blue Spruce, the Douglas Fir, which isn't really a Fir, but is the most common tree used as a Christmas Tree, and then there's the White Spruce, the Eastern White Pine, and then there are the trees that were actually brought from Europe, like the Scotch Pine and the—"

"Spencer." Hotch chuckled when they finished with the lights.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I was actually going to ask you to take off that tinsel so we can put it on the tree."

"… Oh." Reid blinked, and did as Hotch suggested. Hotch glanced at Reid, and then smiled again.

"Spencer?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me about Christmas Trees."

"… What about them?"

"I'm sure you can come up with something." Hotch snickered. Reid blinked several times, and then beamed.

"On average, there are thirty to thirty five million Christmas Trees sold in the United States every year! It takes about seven years for a tree to grow to the desired size, so at any given time, there are about 350 million trees growing on Christmas tree farms. About 85% of Christmas Trees are pre-cut, and we are a part of the 15% that cut down their own tree!"

"Grab the beads, Spence." Hotch interrupted, and Reid did as he was asked, and they threaded strings of beads on the branches.

"The origin of the Christmas tree is ultimately unknown… while it appears that the custom as we know it originated in Germany during the Renaissance, it was customary all over the world to hang evergreen boughs at the end of the year to symbolize eternal life, as they didn't die in the winter, and to help drive away evil. These customs were very far spread, from China to Egypt!"

Hotch just continued to smile slightly as he listened to his lover talk. They began to hang the ornaments on the tree.

"Did you know that the custom of putting red balls on the tree comes from when they used to put apples on the tree, to symbolize Adam and Eve and Original Sin? They would eat the apples, and then eat the wafers that were also on the tree, representing the Fall, and then the Salvation of mankind."

"I didn't know." Hotch said, his smile widening.

"Did you know that the story of the German Christmas Pickle is a gimmick?"

"What?"

"The German Christmas Pickle!" Reid chirped, holding up a shiny green glass ornament that was indeed a pickle. "They say that it's an old German tradition that a pickle is hidden within the tree, and the child who finds it Christmas morning is given a special gift. But did you know that most Germans have never even heard of it?! It's believed that a company who made Christmas Ornaments that looked like food, made up the story to boost the sales of their lowest selling ornament."

Hotch laughed at that. "Did it work?" He asked.

"Big time." Reid grinned, meeting Hotch's gaze from across the tree.

The pair decorated the tree, Reid prattling on and on about Christmas tree facts and traditions, and Hotch just listened, smiling the entire time, especially when Reid for some reason broke into song singing "O Christmas Tree" and then attempting to sing "Carol of the Bells"... he didn't exactly pull it off well...

It was nearly two in the morning by the time the pair were cuddled up on the sofa, admiring their handiwork.

"It's perfect." Reid whispered, smiling.

"You deserve nothing less." Hotch said softly, hugging Reid close and kissing his damp hair. "Mmmm... You smell like Balsam Fir." Reid giggled, trailing his fingers through Hotch's hair and slipping his hand into Hotch's bathrobe and gently rubbed the Unit Chief's back. His hands soon found their way to Hotch's belt. He unknotted it and pulled it from Hotch's waist, before pushing it off of him, giggling at the black boxers covered in little green Christmas Trees.

"Maybe we should take this up to bed…" Hotch murmured.

"Then let's." Reid grinned, and the pair stumbled up the stairs, barely breaking contact between their lips as they went. Hotch's robe was left on the sofa, and he lost his underwear somewhere up the stairs, and Hotch finally got Reid out of his robe as they entered their room, ignoring his giggling and silencing him effectively as he began to give him a gentle massage making Reid purr.

"Oh my God, no, I'm ticklish there!" Reid yelped suddenly, and Hotch pulled his hands away as if he had been burned, but before he could apologize, Reid sat up and kissed him, moving to straddle his lap. Reid released Hotch only long enough for a quick gulp of air before their lips embraced again. He giggled and shoved Hotch onto his back, then slid down his body and grinning evilly, he moved between Hotch's legs and propped his chin in his hand. Kicking his feet, he smiled sweetly at Hotch, trailing one finger up and down Hotch's length.

"Sooooo..." He said, teasingly.

Hotch growled slightly "That's not cute Spencer..." He said sitting up slightly, then grunting as Reid pushed him down again and grinned at him mischievously "Please Spence..." He pleaded softly.

"You don't think I'm cute?" Reid asked and pulled away, giving Hotch the big sad eyes and pouting his lower lip, twirling a lock of hair around one finger.

"You're evil is what you are." Hotch said pushing Reid onto his back and kissing him as he ground his hips against Reid's, his arousal meeting Reid's sending electricity through his loins as well as Reid's.

"Hmmmm..." Reid mused, and wiggled out from under Hotch. Hotch frowned and turned onto his side to watch Reid. Reid stretched for a moment before flipping onto his side and giggling at Hotch, who was glaring at him; Reid was clearly in that thing that Garcia called "The Purple State", when he was so sleepy that everything was instantly hilarious... either that or the Mulled Wine was affecting him quite late... Reid smiled and moved closer, kissing the irritated SAC.

"Ready?" He asked, and then without waiting for an answer, he shoved Hotch onto his back and took his erection into his mouth so fast, that Hotch couldn't hold back a yelp. Reid giggled and grinned at Hotch, looking quite proud of himself before he went to work. He would suckle it gently, lick it all over, but all he did was in a teasing manner and was only driving Hotch to insanity.

"Spencer!" Hotch cried out from the teasing "Please Spencer more, I can't take that teasing." He begged not caring if he sounded ridiculous or pathetic he needed Reid to take him further before he simply attacked the youth.

Reid gave a triumphant grin. "Okay!" He said brightly, and deep throated Hotch, sucking fiercely... not what Hotch was quite expecting.

Hotch gasped arching slightly into Reid's mouth "God!" He yelled fisting his hands into the sheets and breathing heavily "D-don't stop... oh god." Hotch breathed out heavily as he weaved Reid's hair through his fingers, moaning sand tugging upon it softly.

Reid giggled. "You're losing your dignity, Hotch..." He teased in a sing song voice before covering the head of Hotch's erection with little kitten licks. He moved them down along the shaft and giggled slightly, nuzzling it. "Feeling better, Aaron, dear?" He asked, enjoying the constant teasing.

"Feeling desperate is more like it..." Hotch practically growled as he bucked up into Reid's mouth. "Screw dignity Reid, just please finish it." He said panting

Reid blinked and then began to laugh, resting his head on Hotch's thigh. Hotch growled at Reid, who looked up at him. "Okay." He said, and Hotch soon found himself being deep throated again. Reid moved up and down on his erection until Hotch finally fell over the edge, releasing with a silent scream. "Better?" Reid asked, licking his lips in satisfaction.

Hotch's breath cam in heavy gasps until he looked at Reid and said "Much better." After a moment, he moved so he was sitting up and holding out his arms to Reid, who crawled into them as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Hotch moved his hips suggesting and silently asking permission as he took Reid's length in his hand and began to stroke him in long even movements.

Reid moaned loudly, his head falling back as he bucked his hips into Hotch's touch.

"Mmmmm..."

Hotch turned their bodies so that now he way laying upon Reid… Reid moaned as Hotch kissed him, and while Reid was distracted, Hotch grabbed a bottle of massage oil and applied some to his fingers as he slipped a slicked finger inside Reid's passage gently looking for any sign of discomfort.

Reid winced slightly, but then moaned loudly, rolling his hips with Hotch's gentle ministrations. He pulled Hotch down, kissing him, nibbling his lover's lower lips, gasping slightly as a second finger was added with the first. He moved his hands down Hotch's body until he was rubbing and massaging his hips with a gentle stimulating touch.

Hotch let out a relaxed breath as he began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion stretching Reid and taking his time as he added a third and moved them about as he stroked Reid's prostate making Reid practically see stars.

Reid gasped loudly, arching his back. But he was still feeling a bit mischievous. Smiling slightly he trailed his hands down Hotch's hips and gripped his buttocks. Hotch jumped and looked down at Reid, who grinned and winked.

Hotch removed his fingers quickly making Reid yelp slightly in surprise "You are just determined to do anything but behave nicely for me aren't you?" He asked, removing Reid's hands and kissing his palms lovingly.

"Sorry..." Reid said with a slight giggle in his tone. "Sometimes there are just things that I can't keep my hands off of." At Hotch's stunned look, Reid grinned again. "Wouldn't you do the same?" He asked.

"I am currently aren't I?" He said beginning to stroke Reid's member with a slick hand as he applied a generous amount of oil to his own length as moved close to Reid.

"True… but maybe I also want to be on your Naughty List…" Reid cooed with a low chuckle.

"Well, you've officially made it there. Do you want your gift?"

Reid smiled and smoothed Hotch's hair away from his face. "I want it. I want it badly." He said. "Or are you going to try and get revenge for my teasing?" Reid asked, flicking at Hotch's nipples with a little grin.

"Hardly..." Hotch said "I think I would go insane if you decided to change your mind all of a sudden." Hotch said kissing him and gently pressing the head of his erection against Reid's entrance and he pushed forward gently easing himself inside Reid's body.

Reid's eyes fluttered and he moaned, hands gripping Hotch's biceps. "Oh, God... Feels so good, Aaron. I love you." He breathed, purring as Hotch nipped softly at his neck

"I love you too." He said softly as he pushed further inside Reid pausing every few seconds to allow Reid to adjust and only stopped when he was fully sheathed inside his lover.

"You feel so good…" Reid sighed, tracing the man's lips with his fingers. "I'm ready."

Hotch smiled and nodded as he began to slowly draw out of Reid then push himself back inside hearing soft mewls of approval form Reid as he continued his slow gentle movements, despite the fact that it was driving him crazy; he wanted to take his lover hard and fast, but Reid was enjoying himself as they were.

"May I go faster?" Hotch finally asked softly, only willing to speed up with Reid's approval.

"Oh God, please!" Was Reid's very obvious 'yes'. Hotch grinned and did so, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feeling of Reid's body wrapping around him, his hands on his arms and feeling him squirm beneath him. Reid's voice was raised in his passion, willing Hotch to continue at the current pace, and he complied with his lover's wishes.

Hotch tried to concentrate on his lover's pleasure more than his own mainly because he didn't want to lose control and hurt him. "I love you," he breathed as he began to go faster upon Reid's body. He once again gripped Reid's length and began to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts and his breath becoming labored as he maintained control.

Reid gasped and arched into his touch, groaning loudly, and soon his moans had become soft pleas, begging Hotch for more, to bring him to his climax, and Reid's begging was heightening Hotch's pleasure.

Reid's heated cries caused Hotch to let go of the little control he had left in restraining himself, but thankfully Reid didn't seem to be in any discomfort. He positioned himself perfectly to slam into Reid's prostate with each thrust, knowing his lover's body… knowing what he wanted and needed… and then he slowed his movements, purposely missing Reid's sweet spot to tease the youth much the same way he had done earlier.

"AARONNNNUH…" Reid whined loudly, groaning and writhing, trying to shift his hips so that Hotch's thrusts hit where he so desperately wanted it, but he wasn't having much luck. "Please! This is torture and you know it!" The boy wailed, still squirming.

"You made me beg Agent Reid... am I not entitled to the same pleasure?" He said striking Reid just right at that word then purposely missing once again, smiling down at the squirming youth.

"AAH! Ah, damn you Aaron Hotchner! You and your damn sense of vengeance!" Reid cried, tossing his head wildly from side to side. "Oh, God... Please! Aaron, please, I need it!" He begged. "Please! Stop teasing me, I can't take it!"

"Good." Hotch whispered in Reid's ear softly as he did as Reid so desperately wanted.

Reid cried out his pleasure, arching his back and hooking one leg around Hotch's hips. "Aaron… Oh God… Aaron…" He let out in breathy little moans; one of Hotch's favorite little "Reid noises". Reid's body began to tremble, and he opened his eyes and tried to fix his blurry gaze on his lover. "Aaron, babe, please... want you... kiss me... Please..." He managed to get out between pants.

Hotch leaned over and kissed him without hesitation, wrapping his tongue around Reid's in a passionate kiss. "I love you." He said softly before kissing him once again taking hold of Reid's length with his hand and stroking him in time with his thrusts waiting for Reid's release, he wanted to climax with Reid…

That did it for Reid. He squealed into Hotch's mouth just before he began to shake. Hotch smiled slightly at Reid's sporadic bucking of the hips, and his shallow pants became erratic. His head fell back as he gripped tightly to Hotch's arms before he finally convulsed and released with a sharp cry.

Hotch swallowed Reid's cry and released his own heat inside Reid as their arms latched onto one another in a vice grip that no one would be able to break. Hotch pulled away from Reid's mouth and looked at him breathlessly as his arms slowly relaxed around his lover's and Reid's did the same.

Reid's head was still limp on the pillow and continued to pant, trying to catch his breath. A small bead of sweat trickled down his flushed cheeks as his eyes flickered open. They fell closed almost immediately. After a moment they opened again and moved to focus on Hotch's deep black eyes. Reid gave Hotch a small, sleepy, and very content, smile.

Hotch smiled and hugged Reid, gently slipping himself out of Reid's body as he lay next to him. He draped an arm over his body as he pulled him close to his own and nuzzled his cheek. "I love you." Hotch said softly.

Reid sighed and gave a soft coo that Hotch translated as 'I love you too.' Reid nestled into Hotch's chest with a tired sigh and let his eyes fall closed.

Hotch smiled and glanced at the window, gazing at the fat snowflakes falling outside, and then, warm, cozy and sated, he decided that Reid had the right idea… it was time to sleep…

* * *

Merry Christmas to Kuria Dalmatia and all the other readers!

The next chapter of Wolf Moon will be up after the holidays, and the next installment of the Let Me In series is a two-parter! You'll get part 1 on Christmas Eve, and part 2 Christmas day!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
